nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Censuree
Welcome! 09:16, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Thank you. 09:17, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::Hello! You might buy an house in Train Village Pierlot McCrooke 09:18, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::I will buy a house later. 09:20, 30 June 2008 (UTC) A warm welcome in Lovia! George Matthews 11:12, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Welcome! Nice to have you here 07:41, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks. 15:59, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :::Any plans? 15:59, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Not in a direct way. Not yet. :-P 16:00, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::::: 16:01, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Question to ... Can I use this page to work something out, or do I need to make a new one? It is just to try some things for the time being. 13:46, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, create a subpage or something, that'll be the easiest. User:Censuree/Subpage for example. Nice to see you again, but I have to go too, it's coffee break See you, 13:48, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::You need to go 'too'? I'm just here and everybody is leaving. I hope it is not me? 13:49, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::No. Sven Plemming 13:50, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Are you knot to become member of Lovia Galps? Sven Plemming 13:55, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Me?? I'm glad that at least someone is online (I don't get much on, parents and stuff). Please tell me a little bit about yourself. I will start: My name is Alyssa and I can speak English, french and a little German. My favorite color is red and I like a nice ice tea in the summer. 13:56, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I am Sven Anfius Plemming. I spreak Englisjh, German, Pfälzisch and Dutch and French little bit. My favrurite colur is black mixed with bluew. And I always drink beer in summer. Sven Plemming 13:58, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::You don't seem like my type. No offence, but I prefer ice tea and guys who prefer ice tea 14:00, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::It is lekker, but I thing beer is more prefferaeble. Sven Plemming 14:01, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::"need to go too" > that was just a reference to Yuri Medvedev, he had left five minutes before I left, that's all 14:15, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::To bad, I haven't seen Joeri in a time. Actualy I haven't seen him ever, I just ment that I haven't spoken to him for a while. 14:18, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::How doed coffee taste? `~~ ::::::It was great, thanks. @Alyssa: I think you'll see him in the future more and more: he's getting active, and that's a good thing for our Lovely Lovia. 14:21, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::I see. Sven Plemming 14:22, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Lovia Galps Why not join? It is left party. Sven Plemming 14:03, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Left like in socialist? (A real socialist party)?? I will take a look for sure. 14:04, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yes. Sven Plemming 14:05, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::I am a real socialist (see my favorite color ) but I will wait just for a little while before joining anything. Especially political parties. I have been working on an article about socialist parties. I will publish it soon (maybe even now?) on this page. Perhaps you should read it to. 14:08, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I see. Sven Plemming 14:10, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Please read my text on this page. it isn't finished yet, but if your party could stand for those ideals, I will most certainly join. 14:39, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :I see. Sven Plemming 14:40, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::I thing that is very good. Sven Plemming 14:42, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::I will make myself a member of your party. I will also give some suggestions for an even more socialist policy, based on my 'charter'. 14:45, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::That is good. Sven Plemming 14:47, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Don't we need a chairman? Or chairwoman? Maybe I could become chairwoman? Please? I would really like to be 14:50, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::That is good. Sven Plemming 14:53, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Just noticed :) I just found some interesting "pictures" of historical figures, some are important Communist leaders. It's really interesting, and creative. This is the link: http://www.flickr.com/photos/dunechaser/sets/72057594083213751/ and another great image: http://www.flickr.com/photos/felipeskroski/319925301/ 19:33, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Nice ones, but I do like original propaganda just a little more. 11:49, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :: Ah well, I just found them (you know, I like Lenin and I was just looking for his pictures) and I thought "well, maybe Alyssa would like to see them" That's all 11:51, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::They are very nice, 11:53, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Citizen Hey! You can now officially become a Lovian citizen, which has many benefits, described on that page. Before you officially gain citizenrights, we need to know two more things, according to our Constitution: * Your gender: male/female. * Your name: first name, last name and eventually middle names as well. These can be made up, but remember: this will be your official name in Lovia. Hope to hear from you soon. 12:10, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Wow! This is serious, not? I'm female and my name is Allysa C. Red (the C. stands for Censuree). Is that ok? 10:30, 3 August 2008 (UTC) You are always spamming our wiki with you~r ideology Pierlot McCrooke 13:23, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :You are correct Pierlot McCrooke, I feel this kind of information should be added on the page of the political party itslef, and not on what should be an independant information page! Lars Washington 13:25, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::I am sorry. I did not know you would find it 'troubling'. I'll adapt my userpage. :-( 13:46, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::I hope it is better now. I won't add much more. I do wish to remark that some people really live for their polotical view. I hope you guys don't mind my future projects: a Lovian Marx Electronics and a hamlet somewhere? I did meant to call the hamlet Redford but there were no real connections to my vision (besides the 'red' in the name). 13:51, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::::They are right, Alyssa: you can have your opinion, you can talk about it and act like it, and ... but perhaps there are some boundries too. It is nice to know that there are people with an ideology (I even agree in it a lot), but it gets disturbing if you place it everywhere. Nice too see you have some projects for your own. About: ::::#Marx Electronics: Nice you bring the company to Lovia, but perhaps you could do something more with it? Like selling all sorts of electronica (and not only the WePod). It could give the company some more standing. ::::#Redford: could you make it a town? We could use one in Kings. It could become a nice place at the shore. You can create it yourself if you like. There are just a few things: I had already created the seal/flag. What do you say? (btw. here are the flag/seal). :::::Sorry for bothering you guys, and sorry for being here while I am actually not ( ), but could you re-upload both images when the town is official? It's preferable to use the same form consequently, "Image:Seal of Redford.png" and "Image:Flag of Redford.png". Okay? 17:12, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :I'll make sure. @Alyssa: I already gave you a start (just in case you couldn't find a start) - Redford. 17:39, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::I love it that you're helping me. I've never founded a town before. I really love the seal (and flag ). Could you make me a map for the town? I'll draw something on paper and upload it. I can give some mayors (with bibliography) and make sure we have some nice pictures. About ME: I will wait untill Redford is finished. 17:37, 24 August 2008 (UTC)